Jude Evans
Bio History Jude "The Rainbow Kid" Evans was born in the suburbs of Victoria on the main island of the Seychelles. The Morne National Park was the terrain of his first bicycle exploits, on the mountainbike. It was here that manager Tim Johnson from Gradient Levellers discovered him and took him to England where he got the chance to ride on the highest level as a domestique. Jude's dreams were bigger though and he wanted to be supported instead of working for others and that's why Tim sold Evans to Cremtec in season 19. Starting helping out Pierre Theijs he soon levelled his abilities and halfway through season 20 Jude was picked as a captain for his first Perm Tour, which would become his favourite race on the calendar. Jude didn't disappoint and returned from Russia with his first jersey by winning the Youth Classification. In season 21 Jude participated in the Monte Rosa Tour, finishing 7th overall and 3rd in the YC. Later on he successfully defended his YC jersey in Perm and finished 3rd overall, claiming a wildcard for the next season. He retained a wildcard for the next 3 seasons as well. Winning Perm in seasons 22 and 24 and surprisingly taking the Sprint Jersey in season 23 make a very nice jersey collection of 5. It's because of his successes in Perm that The Rainbow Kid was no longer and the "Perm Kid" was born. Jude's talent lays in the fact that he's almost the perfect all rounder. He's a good Tour rider claiming GC spots in Perm, Cymriu, MRT and Volta ao Porto. He's also a 185 point climber, a 200 point hiller, a 185 sprinter and a 182 TT'er. Halfway through season 25 Jude moved on and left Cremtec to land at Team Oasis. Cremtec definitely feels his loss as he delivered 10 victories, 5 jerseys, 39 results and heaps of money in the 6 seasons riding for the team. Stats Notable Results :Tours : General Classification *1st: Perm Tour #21&23 *2nd: Perm Tour #22 *3rd: Perm Tour #20 *4th: Cymru Taith #17 *6th: Monte Rosa Tour #10 *6th: Volta ao Porto #14 *6th: Vuelta de los Castillos #10 *7th: Monte Rosa Tour #8 *9th: Perm Tour #24 : Youth Classification *1st: Perm Tour #19&20 : Sprint Classification *1st: Perm Tour #22 *2nd: Perm Tour #21 : Stages :Jude Evans captured 5 stage results in Perm Tour, 3 in Monte Rosa Tour and 1 in Volta ao Porto. Of all these results one was a win, which is: '' *Perm Tour #21 - Stage 1 , 1st :'Classics''' *Div 2: Grasse - Toulon #24 , 6th *Div 3: Tour of Hawaii #14 , 8th *Div 2: Lappi Sea GP #24 , 9th :World Championship *6th: Belgium #27 *6th: England #28 :Single Day Races *Div 1.1: St. Petersburg Grand Prix #26 , 1st *Div 2: Bochum Fahrt #27 , 1st *Div 2: Clervaux Kriterium #24 , 1st *Div ND: East Egg Race #2 , 1st Links﻿ *Rider profile Category:Riders Category:Seychelles Category:Allrounders Category:AV55-57